


Candy Cane

by bisexualreina



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Canon Divergent, Christmas Photos, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Fox Mulder/Dana Scully, F/M, Post-Episode: s08e21 Existence, parents mulder and scully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualreina/pseuds/bisexualreina
Summary: Day 1 of 25 Days of Ficmas
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43
Collections: bisexualreina and msgilliana’s 25 days of ficmas





	Candy Cane

Scully sighed in defeat as she held the striped stocking out in front of her in the JC Penny’s photography suite, her eyes rolling as she watched Mulder strip their son down into nothing but the petite diaper that still ballooned over his tiny bottom. Her mother had gifted them the photo session, insisting that they take advantage of William’s early arrival before the holidays and get some photos taken for her to pin up and show off at church and the supermarket. Maggie was eager but nobody topped Mulder’s excitement for the grand holiday- or any holiday in general that meant he got to take time off, consume ravenous amounts of Maggie Scully’s treats, and dress himself, Scully, and now their son in ridiculous costumes just for kicks and the test scowl on his partner’s face.

She frowned at the prop costume that Mulder had picked out in the store prior to their appointment, begging and pleading with Scully before she eventually gave in as he proudly marched up towards the counter and purchased it. She gazed down at the large bag that they now carried everywhere, tucked neatly in the undercarriage of their bulky stroller, filled to the brim with William’s church and party outfit that she prayed he wouldn’t blow out in, not wanting to launder it after only one hour of use.

“Mulder I think it’s too cold for this, he’s going to hate it.” Scully frowned as she inspected the thin material, the price tag making her roll her eyes at the realization that she should’ve just brought along one of their already purchased stockings hanging from her mantle, instead of allowing him to purchase a twenty dollar novelty one; at least theirs were furry and lined.

“He’s going to love it, plus he’ll look pretty dang cute in it.” Mulder winked, now holding their naked newborn against his fleecy sweater, tiny feet probing at his bicep, the baby’s tiny face scrunching angrily at the cool breeze hitting his exposed skin. “He’s going to look like a little candy cane present that was dropped in your stocking, Scully! Then when we have the next we can take the same picture in the same candy cane outfit!” He grinned, the mention of another causing Scully to release a sleep deprived scoff as she wormed a pacifier into the whimpering baby’s mouth before scooting him into the stocking.

“Now time for you to get changed.” Mulder grinned as he continued to gently rock all six pounds of their son snuggled warmly in his outfit against Mulder’s crewneck, her eyebrow raising in an exasperated gasp.

“Into what? We’re taking a few photos of our son so my mom can show him off, you said nothing about  _ us _ taking any!” Scully protested, taking William from Mulder who was now squatting under the stroller to retrieve a pair of matching candy cane pajamas for them both, along with her tiny bag of cosmetics that he had swiped from her counter.

“We should remember our first Christmas together as well, plus Scully, he needs a good old fashioned glamour shoot to look back on, and a reminder that his parents were pretty dang cool back then.” Mulder winked, handing the items over towards a now frowning Scully who continued to rock the baby, not budging and refusing the items.

“You should’ve just let me know, Mulder,” She whispered, her eyes looking down at her jeans that dug a bit harder into her stomach, her hair twisted back carelessly into a bun at the bottom of her head to keep it out of her eyes.

“I just wanted to surprise you…” he began to defend, but judging by the watering of her eyes he knew he had made a mistake. Glancing over at the photographer who was silently setting the cameras up, he sighed and began tugging on his partner into the corner of the room out of earshot.

“Scully, what’s wrong? I truly thought this is something you’d like, if you don’t want to take any we can always come back and do ours later, but why are you upset?” He asked nervously, already mentally reminding himself not to pull a stunt like this again.

“Because I just had a baby, Mulder!” Scully whispered, and it was true, two and a half weeks ago they were bringing William home from the hospital following quite an eventful and anxiety inducing entrance into the world. Her words causing Mulder to frown and place a hand on her shoulder.

“I haven’t slept in ages, and I feel swollen… _ everywhere _ ! I would’ve at least liked to at least brush my hair! I can barely stand without looking like I’m in some serious pain down there- I want to look pretty when I take these.” Scully began to weep, her expression dire as she glanced over at the platform that the photographer began setting up, her heart feeling like it was plummeting into her stomach.

“Okay, I’m sorry. We don’t have to, you’re right and I should’ve told you. I’m sorry, Scully.” Mulder whispered, carefully wrapping an arm around her shoulders before pressing a kiss onto her forehead, feeling the exhaustion radiate through her body with the simple physical connection, making her silently weep harder.

“Hey.” Mulder whispered, tilting her chin up so that he was finally meeting her eyes, clouded with the need for sleep and a hearty meal, sniffling quietly. “You are beautiful. Even if you don’t feel it right now.” He whispered, his words attempting to soothe whatever hurt he had inflicted or resurfaced, softly brushing his thumb against her cheek.

He had noticed, the way she flinched upon Mulder’s flash of the camera while she was tiredly tucked away in the crisp sheets of the hospital bed, their son settled in her lap or arms, quietly complying for the sake of memories and documentation. She had refused any kind of candid photos around the apartment, only allowing their teeny son to be the subject of his shutterbug tendencies.

“I just want to shower before we take family photos, that’s all.” She sighed, trying to calm herself down, regulating her breathing back to normal in record time, her hand pushing the pajamas back over towards him, urging him to change into the outfit.

“We can wait, Scully, I’m not taking cute photos all by myself, the photographer is going to get distracted by my new and improved dad bod.” Mulder winked, making Scully finally breathe out a chuckle.

“Sorry, I promise we can get some done soon.” She exhaled, but Mulder simply shook his head and pressed a kiss onto her lips before glancing over at the photographer who was now awkwardly waiting for them to finish up. 

“No need to apologize.” He assured, now feeling like quite the ass to be putting her in that situation, adamant to make it up to her. He saw how incredibly tired she was, how she had reminded that even standing was a burdensome and sore chore for her, his mind now turning a million miles a minute as he began to think.

The impatient man’s clearing of his throat caused Mulder to just sigh and take their son from her arms, both of them still managing to be entranced by his little red and white striped stocking.

“Alright, we’re all ready!”

  
  


…

  
  


The photos had been printed and stuffed into a massive folder that now sat inside of the stroller along with every other item they owned, convincing Mulder that perhaps lugging around a bulky stroller did come in handy at times. Their return home had been a welcomed relief to both parents, prompting Scully to strip their son of his snuggly pajamas and change him into new ones, the mall just reeking of flu germs.

“Let me.” Mulder offered from behind his partner, scooting her out of the way of the changing table, the rising moon telling the both of them that with a prompt feeding their son’s day would be hopefully coming to an end. 

Much to Scully’s conflicting conscience, she couldn’t produce much, leaving formula as the only option at this point, however, allowing Mulder to take some of the feedings to help her keep her sanity, and today she felt like she needed that extra break.

As if he was reading her mind, he vanished into the kitchen with their son contently tucked on his shoulder, his slobbery fingers now in his mouth as he comfort sucked, alerting Mulder of his hunger.

“Scully!” She heard her partner call in a hushed tone, causing her to shake out of her daze from the corner of the room and pad into the kitchen where Mulder was shaking a bottle with a burp cloth on the opposite shoulder, the sight enough to make Scully reconsider the doctor’s abstinence orders for another month.

“I got this right now, I left a few goodies for you in the bathroom so go and check it out.” He winked as he dabbed some of the white liquid onto his wrist, a knowing smirk creeping onto his lips when he figured she was out of sight, but she had luckily caught it, along with a soft whisper to their son.

_ “Just you and me tonight, buddy.” _

As she pushed the bathroom door open she happily embraced the comforting warmth and slight steam that pooled onto her frigid skin. Her large, clawfoot tub was filling and the aroma of fresh mint soap and chocolate caused her to glance at the pack of holiday bath salts that Mulder had most likely purchased from the store while she was showing proof of purchase at the photo checkout. 

A warm mug of tea sat on the small shelf that normally held her towels and wash cloths was placed on the side along with a towel and her blue robe warming on her radiator. A note sat tented beside the mug and she lifted it to see her partner’s scribbled chicken scratch that she had learned to read seamlessly years ago, the words bringing a smile to her face.

_ ‘I now realize you’ve been feeling out of it, get in the bath and I’ll be in once our boy is down for the night.’ -Spooky _

She bit her lip and eagerly undressed out of her stiff denim jeans and wilted blouse, her only clean clothes that were acceptable for any kind of outing, due to the overflowing laundry that sat untouched when they left, now noticing that the bin was empty, and the washer was now lulling a load.

The water was warm and inviting to her stiff and tired muscles, allowing her to exhale upon finally submerging herself, resting her eyes to wait for her partner to arrive. She figured it would be a while, knowing the fussy nature of their son, but before she could dwell on the thought the door was creaking open, revealing Mulder with a fresh hand towel, a few other items and a large jar of something in his hand.

“Good, you’ve found everything.” He grinned, setting her bathtub tray over the top before setting a plate down that she hadn’t even noticed him walk in with. A burger sat on it piled high with cheese, onion rings, barbecue sauce, and pickles along with a glass of water and a takeout cup that she could already smell, the frozen hot chocolate that she still seemed to want following her arrival of their son, dawned with crushed candy canes and whipped cream given the holiday season.

“What the- when did you…?” She began to question, but he just shrugged feigning innocence, making her smirk and ravage it all, forgetting to breathe momentarily. 

“Santa must’ve brought it.”

She felt the same euphoric panic in the past, kissing the man she had loved for ages, taking her breath away with his performances behind closed bedroom doors, but in this instance it was the fucking burger.

“Oh my god.” She moaned, setting the nearly consumed burger down on the plate, taking a breath as she slid farther under the water, glancing over at him with with grateful eyes, watching him unscrew the lid of the jar, revealing the familiar green goop that she had used in the past on her complexion.

“I saw the jar on the counter when we stayed together in Arcadia, figured you’d like it.” He shrugged, taking the tiny spatula out of the lid before spreading the thick paste all over her cheeks, his attempt making her bubble out a touched giggle. The sound was like music to his ears, causing him to set the jar down and reach over to press a loud kiss on her mask covered face, coating his lips in it.

“Ew, Mulder!” She found herself screeching before swatting him away, instantly realizing the volume of her voice, the both of them freezing for a moment, and once it passed sans crying they both settled back into the lighthearted fun again.

“Mmm it must taste good!” Mulder exclaimed, going to lick his lips, but Scully’s eyes widened and she playfully swatted at him in complete exasperation.

“Do not eat the face mask that came off of my face!” She chastised, making him chuckle and swipe it off.

“But it smells like candy canes!” He complained, making Scully roll her eyes playfully at him and cross her arms over her breasts.

“That’s called spearmint, Mulder.” She corrected, shoving the straw into his mouth, watching him consume the thick ice cream in shock.

“ _ That _ is candy cane.” She winked, and with a slight tug on his arm she was kissing his minty lips softly, both of them covered in the goosebump inducing scent that they both craved so much, or maybe it was just each other.


End file.
